


On Top of the World

by Settiai



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Siblings, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2013.

**Title:** On Top of the World  
**Music:** "On Top of the World," by Imagine Dragons  
**Source:** Rise of the Guardians  
**Character:** Jack Frost  
**Duration/Format:** 2:43, (Xvid, Stream)  
**Summary:** Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly.

**Links:** [50.3MB Xvid (zipped)](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/rotg-world.zip) | [Streaming @ Youtube](http://youtu.be/5BHIrlU8TW8)


End file.
